Wandering Wolf
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: Shapeshifter. The word jumps to the front of Todoroki's mind, taken from old books and rumors he'd heard a long time ago; stories about humans who could turn into animals, who possessed a type of magic different than Todoroki's own. He's never had anything to confirm that those stories were true, has never seen a shapeshifter with his own eyes. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the BakuTodo Week event on Tumblr. Prompt: AU.

* * *

There's a myth about the forest that is hidden among the distant mountains.

The stories come from travelers, from those who get lost during the violent snowstorms of winter and wander too far; they talk of a house at the edge of the woods and of a wizard who lives there - a mysterious man with even more mysterious powers, who is always wearing a hood and has a hideous scar on his face.

No one's sure if the stories are really true, but they still avoid straying off the path that surrounds the mountains, for fear of encountering the wizard and becoming victims of a curse. Even the skeptics, the ones who scoff at the mention of magic, keep their distance, not willing to take the risk and find out the answers for themselves.

Months and years and decades go by, and the wizard and his house at the edge of the forest remain a myth.

But most myths are born out of truth, aren't they?

* * *

The morning has barely started, the rising sun making the snow glow with an orange-ish tint, when Todoroki steps outside his house, pulling his hood tighter around himself to fend off the cold wind.

He can feel a difference in the weather today. It's harsher, swirling with crackling energy, and Todoroki can tell there's a snowstorm coming soon, maybe one or two days away from reaching the mountains. That makes his task of storing enough wood for the fireplace more urgent, and he hurries his step towards the forest.

While he could use his magic to keep himself warm, he still likes to light a fire during the coldest days, enjoys the natural warmth it provides and the way it spreads to the few rooms in his house. After so many years, he's gotten used to the seclusion the mountains grant - the exact reason he decided to live there - but the loneliness can feel overbearing at times, and the fire helps ease it somehow.

He's familiar enough with the woods at this point that, even if the path he usually takes is hidden, he's able to find his way around without much difficulty. He hasn't gone that far into the forest, however, when his attention is drawn to a smear of red that stands out against the whiteness of the snow covered ground.

Todoroki immediately tenses, the sight of blood making him cautious. He follows the crimson trail with his eyes, to where it disappears among the trees, trying to decide if he should investigate it. His doubts are quelled, however, when the silence that surrounds him is broken by a sound - a cross between a howl and a whimper, clearly coming from a wounded animal.

Decision made, Todoroki follows the trail of blood deeper into the forest. He doesn't walk for long before the trail comes to a stop, and at its end, collapsed against a tree, there is a wolf.

Todoroki knows there are packs of wolves that wander the territory, but they are usually scrawny, their fur varying between pure white or some shade of gray. The one he sees lying on the snow, however, is unlike any other; it's huge, and its fur is of a cream color, which is currently matted with crusts of blood that oozed from large gashes that run across the wolf's body.

Todoroki stands a few feet away in caution, feeling the magic coursing faster through his veins at the possibility of danger. The wolf, however, doesn't move, and Todoroki inches closer, realizing that it's unconscious - the sound he heard moments ago must've taken the rest of its energy, certainly already faint because of the blood loss.

Something tugs at his chest at the sight, and Todoroki finds himself kneeling on the snow, carefully lifting the animal in his arms. He grunts with the effort; the wolf is heavy, probably the same weight as Todoroki himself, and it's only made worse by its unconsciousness. Todoroki grits his teeth, however, and starts going back the way he'd come.

By the time he reaches his house, his arms are shaking and his clothes have become soaked with blood. He places the wolf on the floor in front of the fireplace, then quickly summons water to his palms to clean them before going to the small corner where his kitchen is.

Todoroki sifts through the many pots he keeps there, gathering a handful of different herbs and placing them on a mortar. As he crushes them until they're nothing but a paste, his eyes keep wandering back to the wolf, barely making out the shallow movement of its breathing.

Placing the healing paste by his side, Todoroki sets out on cleaning the wounds as best as he can with a damp cloth. The gashes are numerous, some deeper than others, the skin around them an angry red. They're clearly made by animals - other wolves, if Todoroki had to guess, though he's never known of them attacking one of their own before.

Todoroki is glad for the wolf's unconsciousness as he continues taking care of his wounds. His handiwork at stitching them together isn't the best - he's never had that much training in this aspect of healing, his knowledge being focused on medicinal herbs - but for now it's enough to stop the bleeding. Todoroki wishes he could cover the wounds with a cloth as well, but he's tired, and it's almost impossible to lift the wolf long enough to get it around him. He settles for spreading the healing paste over the hurt flesh, careful not to use too much pressure.

By the time he's done, the sun is already high up outside, its rays filtering through the windows and casting strips of light over the room. Todoroki's limbs feel heavy, his legs hurting from kneeling for too long, but the day has barely begun, and he still has things to do before the snowstorm arrives.

After changing his blood-soaked clothes, he hesitates. The wolf hasn't woken up yet, and Todoroki doesn't feel like it will anytime soon; still, he's a little apprehensive to go outside and leave it unsupervised.

The prickle he feels on his skin, however, warns him of the storm's fast approach. He can't afford to risk it reaching the mountains before he's prepared so, with one last look at the animal resting on his living room floor, he closes the door behind him and steps once again into the snow.

* * *

Todoroki doesn't return until hours later, bringing back with him enough wood to outlast the snowstorm and more of the herbs he used to make the healing paste. Once he enters the house, however, he's frozen in place, eyes widening as his stare falls on where he'd left the wolf.

In its place, there is now a man, lying on his side with his back to Todoroki. His hair, sticking out in all directions, is of the same color the wolf's fur had been, and his skin - for the man is wearing no clothes - is smeared with the blood that Todoroki hadn't been able to clean. The wounds, too, remain, along his back and spreading towards his belly, hidden from Todoroki's view. The gashes look even worse against his pale complexion, angry red peeking from under the green of the healing paste.

 _Shapeshifter._

The word jumps to the front of Todoroki's mind, taken from old books and rumors he'd heard a long time ago; stories about humans who could turn into animals, who possessed a type of magic different than Todoroki's own. He's never had anything to confirm that those stories were true, has never seen a shapeshifter with his own eyes.

Until now.

Todoroki sets the things he's holding on the floor, approaching the man as cautiously as if he were still in his wolf form. Up close, his appearance doesn't seem much older than Todoroki's own - around twenty years old, if he had to guess. His face is scrunched up in pain, so Todoroki immediately turns his attention to the wounds, checking to see if they've gotten any worse.

They haven't, but the healing paste is almost dry, so Todoroki prepares another mix to replace it. He hesitates for a second before pressing a damp cloth along the man's back, slowly wiping away the old medicine. In order to reach the rest of the wounds, however, Todoroki has to inch closer, carefully rolling the man over while still supporting his shoulder against his knees, keeping the gashes on his back from touching the floor.

He's barely resumed his previous actions when the man jolts awake. Todoroki finds himself being pushed back, cloth falling from his hands as the shapeshifter launches himself away, growl turning into a hiss of pain with the movement.

Todoroki stays where he is, merely raising his hands so the man sees that he isn't a threat.

"Your wounds are going to reopen like that," he says.

The man's eyes are fixed on him, his teeth bared. Even with the way he's slightly crouching, everything about his stance indicates aggressiveness; Todoroki thinks he can see the wolf reflected in his human form.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Todoroki Shouto." Todoroki points to the stitches and medicine that cover the man's chest. "I saved your life."

"I didn't need fucking saving," the man spits out. Todoroki hasn't had much contact with other people - much less with shapeshifters - but he suspects most of them aren't this rude.

The man's gaze falls on the door, and Todoroki can see the determination setting in behind his eyes. He opens his mouth to advise against it, but the other is already moving towards the exit, and Todoroki can see his nails sharpening into claws.

He takes no more than a few steps before his legs give out and he collapses, transformation receding as a scream of pain is ripped from his throat when his wounds hit the floor, blood already starting to flow from where the stitches have been torn.

Todoroki sighs, gathering his things that had been scattered and reaching out to help the shapeshifter move. The moment his hand gets close to him, however, the man growls, snapping his teeth at Todoroki's fingers.

Todoroki raises an eyebrow at him, starting to wonder if being this stubborn is a wolf thing.

"Did you just try to bite me?"

"Don't touch me."

"If I don't, then you'll bleed to death. You're not strong enough to take care of those injuries by yourself yet, shapeshifter."

The man grits his teeth. He tenses up, but doesn't struggle when Todoroki reaches out again, pulling him up until he's sitting.

"Bakugou," he mumbles.

"What?"

"My name, damn it. It's Bakugou Katsuki. Not _shapeshifter_."

"Oh." Todoroki acquiesces, thinking that this is an improvement from the other's previous behavior. "Okay, Bakugou."

For the next few minutes, they stay silent as Todoroki works. He can't help but notice how soft Bakugou's skin feels to his touch; it's a softness that differs from his fur, but it still seems too delicate in contrast to what he's just seen of Bakugou himself. His muscles are tense because of the pain, but Bakugou doesn't make a sound as Todoroki cleans his wounds, stitching them up once again and slathering the healing medicine over them.

With Bakugou in his human form, Todoroki is able to cover his torso in bandages, carefully measuring the pressure he applies as to not cause him any more discomfort than necessary. At some point, Bakugou succumbs once again to exhaustion, his head lulling to the side and his body weighing against Todoroki's hold, any trace of aggressiveness erased from his face.

The light coming from the window slowly dulls as night arrives, the air getting chillier with every passing second. By the time Todoroki's done tending to Bakugou's injuries, the shapeshifter is shivering in his sleep, his body trying to curl up on itself to preserve any remaining heat.

Todoroki could use his magic to provide it - with how close they are, that wouldn't take much effort - but not only does he think that Bakugou would vehemently protest against that, but it would be going dangerously close to a point that leaves Todoroki himself feeling uncomfortable. Bakugou's still naked, after all, and while he doesn't consider it anything out of the ordinary for a shapeshifter, Todoroki's not lost to how vulnerable that makes him, especially when Bakugou seems to have trusted him enough to allow himself to fall asleep.

With that in mind, Todoroki gathers a few blankets that he lays on the floor before pulling Bakugou on top of them, covering him with some more afterwards and leaving clothes beside his makeshift bed for when he wakes up. Bakugou's shivering slowly subsides, and Todoroki starts working on adding wood to the fireplace.

The room is soon bathed in a warm orange glow, the crackling of the fire muffled by the sound of the strong winds outside. Todoroki can feel his body protesting, his limbs heavy with tiredness after such a long day, but he still pushes further, cleaning up the blood that stains the floor before finally allowing himself to relax.

While he munches on some dried fruits to fill his empty stomach, his gaze falls on Bakugou. The pain is gone from his expression and he looks peaceful, some color tinting his cheeks in comparison to his paleness from earlier. Todoroki is curious about him, and he wonders how Bakugou will react when he wakes up; perhaps, he hopes, he'll be more friendly then.

When Todoroki finally retires to his room, the sky outside is completely dark, and the snow has begun to fall more harshly, quickly piling up and turning the mountains and the forest they hide into a blanket of white.

Todoroki's magic prickles across his skin like static, and then settles as the storm finally arrives.

* * *

The title for this fic comes from the song of the same name by Wave & Rome, which happens to be what inspired this work - well, actually just one line of it, "a wandering wolf in the winter", because the rest of the lyrics have nothing to do with it haha

It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it into a multichapter fic so I can develop the scenes I have planned without it becoming tiring to read! There'll probably be around 3 chapters total, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The snowstorm gets worse during the night.

When Todoroki wakes up, he can feel the chill seeping through his bones, and the world outside the window is nothing but a veil of white. He warms himself up easily enough with his magic, but the first thing he does after getting up is check the fireplace, next to which Bakugou is still sleeping soundly.

Thankfully, the fire hasn't gone completely out, but Todoroki adds more wood to renew the flames anyway. Even though the sun is hidden in the dull sky, he knows it's early - his body is used to being up by the crack of dawn, a habit from his childhood he hasn't been able to break even after all these years.

He takes his time brewing some tea, then pulls a wooden chair to sit by the window, across from where Bakugou is lying. As the warm liquid touches his lips, his gaze unwittingly falls on the shapeshifter.

Bakugou looks almost _innocent_ like this, Todoroki thinks. At some point during the night, he's pulled the blankets closer to himself, tucking them under his chin so that all that Todoroki can see are a small part of his face and his messy hair. He finds it amusing, even a little hard to believe, that this is the same man that had actively tried to bite his hand off the previous day.

It's only when Bakugou groans, starting to stir, that Todoroki realizes he's been staring for a while, and quickly turns his gaze towards the window.

"Shit, it's cold," he hears a moment later, followed by a grunt of pain. There's a few minutes of silence, and Todoroki wonders if Bakugou remembers what happened the previous night. "What the fuck are these?"

Todoroki looks back at Bakugou, only to find that he has managed to pull himself into a seating position, blankets pooling around his waist as he examines the clothes Todoroki's left for him.

"I know you're a shapeshifter, but I would've thought you'd know what clothes are," he says, frowning.

Others might be scared of the stare Bakugou throws at him, but Todoroki simply takes another sip of his tea.

"I know what fucking clothes are, bastard. What I mean is, why are they here?"

"Well, they are usually made for wearing."

"Are you making fun of me? I'll kill you," Bakugou literally _growls_. His body seems to move on instinct as he begins to lunge towards Todoroki, but his expression suddenly turns to one of discomfort and he stills his movement, frustration etched on his face. "I'll kill you, once these fucking wounds heal."

Todoroki has to hold back a huff of laughter. As harsh and angry as Bakugou sounds, he can't feel any real threat coming from him; his magic swirls peacefully under his skin, not sensing any imminent danger. He's thankful, however, that Bakugou has refrained from doing anything foolish. It'd be bothersome if all the work he'd gone through the previous day, mending his wounds _twice_ , were to go to waste again.

"I believe a thank you would be more efficient, considering I'm the one healing them for you," Todoroki replies. When it seems like Bakugou might be reconsidering his previous halt on his attack, however, he adds, "You should put those clothes on before you freeze. They might be a little big for you, but I don't have anything else. I'll go get some food."

Todoroki gets up before Bakugou can say anything, taking his empty teacup with him to the kitchen. To his relief, there's no further complaints from the shapeshifter, and Todoroki can hear the rustling of clothes behind him as he tries to put together a decent meal.

Considering how weak Bakugou must be due to the blood loss, it'd probably be better for him to eat meat - which might even be his preference, Todoroki believes, with him being half wolf - but while he still has some kept safely frozen in the basement, it's not much, and it's best to ration it well while the snowstorm doesn't pass.

For now, then, Todoroki settles for an assortment of bread and fruits; he can make meat stew for dinner, when the temperature is certain to have dropped even more and something warm might be of good use.

By the time he's back to the living room, Bakugou is dressed, blankets thrown haphazardly over his shoulders. He eyes the food in front of him suspiciously, and it doesn't escape Todoroki's attention that he only begins to eat after Todoroki takes a bite from the plate he's prepared for himself. He wonders if Bakugou thinks he has poisoned the food; he can't see how that would make sense, considering all he's done so far is save his life.

Maybe it's another wolf thing.

"What are you?" Bakugou asks after a few moments of eating in silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You're clearly not a normal human." Bakugou fixes him with a pointed stare. "The way you reacted to me was fucking weird. _Most_ people who've seen me transform usually run away screaming _monster_ or _demon_. And they would never know what a shapeshifter is, but you didn't even bat an eye."

Todoroki's eyes widen a little, surprised that Bakugou has picked up on that. He hadn't struck him as the perceptive type, but maybe Todoroki's first impression of him had been wrong.

"So I'm going to ask again, what the hell are you?"

Todoroki hesitates, but it's not like he can hide his powers for long - the snowstorm still rages outside, and Bakugou is stuck there with him until his wounds heal. Besides, Bakugou has magic; a different kind from Todoroki's, but it's still magic, and he doesn't believe the shapeshifter will think to attack him because of his powers when he himself has just admitted to being seen as a monster most of the time.

Deeming he's safe from a negative reaction, Todoroki sets his plate down on his lap before extending his hands and summoning ice crystals to his right palm, and a flickering flame to his left.

Bakugou lets out a huff that sounds suspiciously like a laugh.

"Magician, huh? Should've known. You bastards do like to meddle in everything," he says, but while his words are sharp, his tone holds more amusement than anger.

"Oh. I apologize, then. Next time I'll leave you to bleed to death, if you'd prefer me not to meddle," Todoroki says, but he's also trying to hide a smile at the way Bakugou's expression turns into a frown. He becomes serious, however, when he's reminded of a question he's been meaning to ask. "What happened to get you that hurt?"

Bakugou's eyes turn away from Todoroki, and he shoves a piece of bread into his mouth, taking his time chewing and clearly trying to avoid answering. Todoroki patiently waits, keeping his stare fixed on Bakugou. He knows it shouldn't matter, but he can't deny he's curious, and an explanation is the least he should get for saving the other's life.

"Normal wolves are social creatures, but shapeshifters aren't," Bakugou finally says, confirming Todoroki's suspicions. "Packs don't like it when a wolf that's not one of their own enters their territory." He growls, then, and points an accusing finger towards Todoroki. "Don't go getting any wrong ideas. I can beat those fuckers anytime, but this pack was bigger than usual. And they took me by surprise." Bakugou takes a deep breath, fists closing in anger. "Gonna rip their throats out as soon as I can transform again."

"You can't blame them for acting on animal instinct," Todoroki replies.

"That _instinct_ is going to show them who's stronger only when I beat them up."

"They're just normal wolves, like you said. What would you get from that? If you think you can win against them, then you don't have to worry about it," Todoroki says. He's not going to argue about the truthfulness of Bakugou's statement - no matter how strong a shapeshifter might be, if they were outnumbered enough, Todoroki is sure even normal wolves could do some damage, and Bakugou's case is an example of that - but from what little Bakugou's spoken about it, Todoroki knows this isn't just about strength, but pride as well.

"Tch. You're not a shapeshifter, you wouldn't understand anyway," Bakugou says.

Todoroki thinks about arguing, but he feels it would be pointless, so he turns his focus towards the window once again, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

The rest of the day is awkward, to say the least, with both of them being unable to get out of the house. Todoroki hasn't had much contact with people ever since his childhood, so he's not sure how to hold a conversation simply to pass the time. Bakugou doesn't seem to make any efforts in that regard, either; after hours spent analyzing the storm outside without uttering a word, he goes back to his place near the fire, dozing off in a matter of seconds.

Todoroki raises his eyes from the book he's been studying. It's one of the few from the collection he's acquired over the years; he'd been hoping to find some information on shapeshifters there, but to no avail. If he still had access to the library at his old house, he'd find it in a second, but here, the materials at hand are limited.

Todoroki shakes his head, trying to get rid of the unpleasant memories that come from thinking about his childhood. Since sunset is approaching, he decides to prepare more of the healing paste he used for Bakugou's wounds before getting started on dinner; once the shapeshifter wakes up, Todoroki will have to convince him to let him change his bandages and reapply the medicine.

He has a feeling that it's not going to be easy.

* * *

Days pass, and the snowstorm doesn't seem like it's going to end anytime soon.

If anything, it keeps getting worse. Todoroki is sure this is the worst blizzard he's ever been through, and while he's thankful that his house is resistant enough against the strong winds that are constantly howling, he's beginning to get worried about the rapidly diminishing amount of wood to keep the fire going. At this rate, the food isn't going to last much longer, either - he hadn't stored it with two people in mind.

Despite his concerns, however, he's come to enjoy having Bakugou in the house with him. After their first rather unfriendly interactions, they developed a sort of routine, and while Bakugou is still frequently angry and spouting insults at him, Todoroki has learned not to take them too seriously. Now, they tend to fill the silences with talking, mostly about magic and Bakugou's journeys. Todoroki finds out that he hasn't interacted much with other people, either; Bakugou tells him that he spends most of the time wandering in his wolf form, and claims that his few encounters with humans were less than pleasant, and the thought of living among them makes him want to bite someone's head off.

Todoroki is sure Bakugou's speaking quite literally when he says that.

He can't remember the last time he's talked to someone for so long, or shared meals together, or just spent time with them. He's run into people before, lost travelers who found themselves in the wrong path, but they've always regarded him with fear, running away before he can offer help.

Now, having Bakugou constantly there fills Todoroki with a warmth that's different from the one coming from the fireplace, and the one from his magic - it feels cozier, not quite physical, almost like a tingling in his heart. He tries not to think about it too much, but if he had to name it, he'd say it's something like... happiness.

Sometimes, however, Bakugou starts asking too much about Todoroki's own past, and Todoroki always finds an excuse to leave the conversation, or quickly steers it to another topic.

It's not that he doesn't trust Bakugou, but some things he'd rather be left forgotten.

* * *

As his wounds slowly heal and his strength returns, Bakugou takes on a habit of testing the limits of his transformation.

He sits for hours on end, changing small parts of his body, trying to manifest more of his wolf characteristics each time. More than once, Todoroki finds him passed out after pushing too far, and has to hold back a sigh as he moves Bakugou from whatever weird position he's lying in so he doesn't get even more hurt.

It's been almost a week since the snowstorm began when Todoroki finds himself once again sitting behind Bakugou, examining the wounds that are now scabbed over, the red of the irritated flesh mostly gone. This time, however, Bakugou isn't falling asleep in exhaustion against him; he's wide awake, and has been busy elongating his nails into claws, only to bring them back to normal moments later.

Todoroki is used to it, so he doesn't pay much attention to Bakugou at first.

"I don't think I need to bandage it anymore," he says, lightly touching the skin next to the wounds. "If we just keep it clean-"

Todoroki stops mid-sentence, however, when he raises his head and notices that Bakugou's now has two very fluffy, clearly not human ears perched on top of it.

He doesn't know why the sight surprises him - Bakugou _is_ a shapeshifter, after all, and Todoroki's seen him in his wolf form before, but there's something about the ears that are distinctively dissonant in comparison to Bakugou's overall image, and Todoroki can't quite pinpoint what it is.

"Hey, why the fuck did you stop talk-" Bakugou starts, and turns around at the exact moment that Todoroki reaches up, holding one of his ears between his thumb and forefinger.

Bakugou's jaw drops open, and maybe it's because of the shock, but he doesn't bat Todoroki's hand away.

" _What the fuck are you doing?_ "

"They're... so fluffy," Todoroki says. He slowly rubs his fingers over the back of Bakugou's ear, feeling how soft the fur is - he wonders if his hair would feel like that, too. "You look cute."

Bakugou _blushes_ , a sight Todoroki never thought possible, and for some reason his heartbeat speeds up. He finally drops his hand, realizing he's leaned forward without noticing, and Bakugou's face is now really close - close enough that he can see when Bakugou's eyes quickly fall towards Todoroki's lips before coming back up again, his expression a confusing mix of emotions.

It's Todoroki's turn to blush and he scrambles back, the hollow sound of his heart thumping against his chest echoing on his ears.

"Sorry," he says. He's not sure what he's apologizing for, or how he can make the situation any less awkward, but Bakugou looks almost terrified, and Todoroki's starting to panic.

They stare at each other for a while, and then Bakugou blinks as if he's waking up from a trance, going back to his human form completely before scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

"You were saying, uh. About my wounds," he stammers, which Todoroki takes as a sign that he definitely isn't okay, because he's never heard Bakugou stammer before.

But right now, he's happy to take any chance to steer the conversation back to a normal topic.

"Yes, they're... they're nearly healed. You can just. Put your shirt back on." Todoroki cleans his throat, getting back on his feet and not looking at Bakugou as he gathers the used bandages. "We won't need to use the healing paste anymore."

"Great," Bakugou says.

Todoroki is almost glad that it's night time already. He keeps replaying the scene from earlier in his head, and each time his eyes meet Bakugou's, Todoroki feels that quickening thump on his chest again, something he doesn't understand; maybe it's because he's been alone for so long, and he's just not used to being close to people.

Todoroki considers that explanation as he feeds the weakening fire, frowning when he notices he's used the last of the wood he'd stored. His gaze falls on the window, where the snow still falls in heavy blankets, and his mind is momentarily occupied by worry once again. He'll have to find a way to go out to get more wood tomorrow.

Todoroki doesn't linger for long in the living room, too bothered by the awkward silence that hangs in the air, and he announces he's going to sleep early, faking a yawn even though he doesn't feel tired.

Bakugou simply nods at him, claiming he'll be going to sleep too.

At the door to his room, Todoroki hesitates, turning to look at Bakugou, whose eyes are fixed on the fire, the orange glow illuminating his face and making him look almost ethereal.

"Goodnight, Bakugou," Todoroki says, and Bakugou's stare snaps towards him.

"Thought you'd left already, bastard, don't fucking scare me like that," he says, and even though Todoroki thinks his voice sounds strange, he's relieved that Bakugou seems to be back to his old self. It isn't until he's barely closed the door behind him that Bakugou speaks again, and his voice is so low that Todoroki is barely able to catch it. "'Night."

* * *

If you follow me on twitter, you probably saw me screaming and freaking out as I tried to write this chapter, but finally, here it is!

I had a lot of fun writing this one (despite all the previously mentioned screaming haha) and I really hope you guys enjoyed it :3

I'll probably switch back and forth between updating this fic and Strange Ways, so it might be a little bit longer until the next chapter! I have almost everything planned out already, though, so I'll do my best to not leave you guys waiting for too long hihi


	3. Chapter 3

When Todoroki wakes up, the first thing he notices is that it's still the middle of the night. His room is pitch black, darker than he remembers it being when he went to sleep. It isn't until he sits up, blankets falling down to pool around his waist, that Todoroki realizes he's using magic; the remnants of sleep slowly fade as he becomes conscious of the swirl of his powers as they keep him warm against the cold.

That's the second thing he notices - the temperature has dropped even more, making his lungs burn when he takes a deep breath, the chilly air slapping against his skin and fading away when it encounters the heat of magic.

Todoroki is about to go back to sleep, certain that the unconscious summoning of his powers is what woke him up, when a noise comes from outside his room. It's almost too faint to hear against the howling of the wind, but soon it repeats itself, a pained whimper that seems familiar to Todoroki's ears.

Immediately, he gets up, calling a flame to his palm so he can see the way towards the living room. Even the faint source of illumination seems to cast long shadows on the walls, and as soon as Todoroki's gaze falls on the fireplace he realizes why.

Of the fire from the previous night, there are only embers left, their orange glow not enough to be a reliable source of light or heat. As Todoroki gets closer, he can see that Bakugou's clothes have been abandoned next to it, and Bakugou himself has scooted as close to the dying fire as possible, his full wolf form half-covered by the blankets.

Todoroki's first reaction is to worry about Bakugou's transformation. He takes a few steps towards him, relieved to see that there's no sign of blood - the wounds don't seem to have worsened by Bakugou shapeshifting, which is a sign that Todoroki was right about them being almost completely healed.

Another whine cuts through the air and Bakugou shifts, snatching Todoroki's attention away from his injuries. He's trying to curl up, much like Todoroki had seen him do in his human form the day they'd met, and the realization that the other is taking on the full brunt of the cold hits Todoroki unexpectedly.

He's so used to having his magic to keep himself warm that he'd forgotten that Bakugou can't do that, too.

After a brief moment of hesitation, shaking away the memory of what happened the last time he touched Bakugou, Todoroki reaches out, letting his right hand sink into the soft fur of his neck. Underneath it, he can feel him shivering.

"Bakugou," he calls. The only answer he gets is another whimper, so he repeats, louder this time, "Bakugou, wake up."

A growl comes from the wolf's throat before he opens his eyes, but any beginnings of aggressiveness die out when he sees Todoroki staring back at him. Todoroki quickly pulls his hand back, self-conscious all of a sudden, worrying his bottom lip as Bakugou's stare pierces him even in the dim light cast by the flame.

"You're cold," he says. Bakugou huffs, tilting his head to the side as if mocking the obviousness of his statement. "We're out of firewood until morning. C'mon, I can use my magic to keep us warm until then."

Todoroki turns around, motioning for Bakugou to follow him, but stops after a few steps, letting a frustrated sigh leave his lips when he notices the shapeshifter hasn't made any movement to get up.

"I'm offering you an alternative to freezing to death. Unless you're going out to get wood for the fire in the middle of the night _during a blizzard_ , I suggest you accept it, but it's up to you. I'm going back to sleep."

Todoroki doesn't check to see if Bakugou is following him as he goes back to his room, but the quiet padding of the other's paws against the floor is enough of an answer.

"Stay next to me," Todoroki says as he lies down, finally letting the flame in his hand extinguish, plunging the room back into darkness. Moments later, he can hear some rustling and then a heavy weight settles right by his futon.

Even though the blankets aren't big enough to cover both him and a grown wolf, Todoroki lifts them so he can scoot towards the edge of the futon, until he can feel Bakugou's fur lightly tickling his side. Then, he settles his left arm over his middle, carefully avoiding Bakugou's wounds. That earns him a startled yelp and Bakugou shifts, his eyes the only thing Todoroki is able to make out as the shapeshifter raises his head to stare at him.

"I can't control my magic when I'm asleep, so I can't project the heat to the whole room," Todoroki explains. "This is the only way you can stay warm too."

Todoroki almost expects Bakugou to push him away, but he's surprised when all he does is grumble before settling down once again. Despite the darkness, Todoroki turns his face towards the pillow so he can hide his smile, allowing his own eyes to flutter closed as his magic swirls peacefully under his skin, being lulled by the steady rise and fall of Bakugou's breathing against his hand.

He really could get used to this.

* * *

When Todoroki wakes up the following morning, he doesn't immediately open his eyes. A cozy warmth surrounds him, and there's something weighing on his side, locking him in place. His mind is still hazy, trying to make sense of this unfamiliar position - his hands touch something that doesn't feel like his blankets, something soft lightly ticking his cheek, and a gust of air hits his face at regular intervals, almost like- like breathing-

Todoroki's eyes fly open as he recalls waking up in the middle of the night, asking Bakugou to come sleep in his room because of the cold.

Bakugou, who had been in his wolf form then.

And who was now human and very, very naked.

Todoroki gulps, frozen in place as he stares at Bakugou's sleeping face mere inches from his own. Somehow, Bakugou had transformed in the middle of the night without any of them noticing, and now his arm is thrown over the other's waist, one of his legs firmly placed between Todoroki's.

Todoroki wasn't bothered by Bakugou's nakedness back when they'd first met, but this close, he's strangely aware of the way Bakugou feels against him. The fingers of his left hand twitch where they rest against Bakugou's back, and Todoroki is confused by the sudden urge to move them, to trace the expanse of Bakugou's spine. It's not that he hasn't touched Bakugou's bare skin before - he's had to do so, many times, in order to treat his wounds - but never had it felt like this.

Todoroki's magic swirls restlessly and he snaps out of his reverie, suddenly feeling a little _too_ hot, something that has nothing to do with the heat he's been projecting to keep him and Bakugou warm against the cold air.

Heart beating faster, Todoroki tries to disentangle himself from Bakugou, but as soon as he starts sliding back Bakugou's hold on him tightens, fingers digging into Todoroki's waist and pulling him closer still.

That causes a loud gasp to leave Todoroki's lips, and Bakugou's eyes snap open. Todoroki watches as his expression turns from shock to confusion.

"What..."

Bakugou stops mid-sentence, muscles tensing up and eyes widening even more as his gaze lowers before quickly coming back up to Todoroki's face. Todoroki opens his mouth - to say what, he has no idea; he didn't think a situation could get more awkward than the one from the night before, but apparently, he was wrong.

He's saved from actually having to come up with something to say by Bakugou scrambling backwards, clumsily throwing the blankets and Todoroki's arm off him, light pink dusting his cheeks. Todoroki immediately misses the comfortable feeling of having him close, the cold hitting him more sharply even if his magic is still working.

"Bakugou," Todoroki starts, sitting up. He's not sure what to think of the strange feelings that crowd his chest, but he _does_ know that he doesn't want things to stay even more awkward between him and Bakugou. "I-"

Before he can finish, however, Todoroki watches with desbelief as Bakugou shifts back into his wolf form.

" _Bakugou,_ " he repeats, his tone sounding like a reprimand. Bakugou simply turns his head to the side, refusing to look at him. "Seriously? Are you a child?"

Bakugou huffs, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly to show his fangs in what looks almost like a grimace.

"We can't talk with you like that," Todoroki says, his previous confusion being replaced by a hint of frustration, which only increases as Bakugou ignores him, turning his back to him and decidedly walking out of the room without so much as a glance towards Todoroki.

Todoroki is left looking dumbfounded at the place Bakugou disappeared at, suddenly finding it hard to believe that the shapeshifter has lived for almost as many centuries as him. He might not be the best at communicating with other people, but even Todoroki is aware that there is _something_ going on, and they should probably discuss it sooner rather than later.

Right now, however, it doesn't seem like that's going to happen.

With a sigh, Todoroki gets up, putting on warmer clothes before going to the living room.

Bakugou doesn't acknowledge his presence from his place next to the window, his gaze focused almost aggressively on the constantly falling snow, so Todoroki sets out to prepare breakfast without a word. By the time he finally attempts talking to Bakugou again, there are two plates on the table, and Bakugou is _still_ in his wolf form even as he approaches the food.

"At least shift back so you can eat," Todoroki says.

This time Bakugou's eyes are fixed on Todoroki's in a silent challenge as he lowers his head, scooping up a few berries into his mouth, his fangs making a slight _clink_ as they graze the ceramics.

Todoroki raises an eyebrow at him before sighing in frustration.

"Fine," he mutters. If Bakugou wants to act childishly, there's nothing he can do. Besides, there are more pressing matters at hand, such as the fact that they're out of firewood. Even though now that he's awake Todoroki can project his magic to keep at the least the living room from getting too cold, braving the storm outside to renew their stock seems to be the only viable option in the long run.

He mentions that to Bakugou after they're done eating, fastening his cloak as he moves towards the door. Before he can open it, however, he finds his way blocked, red eyes piercing him as a low growl comes from Bakugou's throat.

"What is it?" Todoroki asks. Bakugou looks pointedly at the door. "I need to get firewood, Bakugou. And if you haven't noticed, the only way to do that is going to the forest."

Bakugou growls again, taking a few steps towards the exit before turning towards Todoroki.

"This would be a lot easier if you could _speak_ , you know," Todoroki complains. "Do you want to go yourself? Is that it?"

Bakugou nods.

"You're still injured. And I have fire magic. I'd say I'm better suited to go, so you stay here," Todoroki moves past Bakugou, ignoring the way the other's ears flatten on his head, his fangs bared. "I won't be long."

Before Bakugou can stop him again, Todoroki opens the door. He's not surprised to find snow accumulated on the porch, blocking his way, but he summons enough heat to melt it away in seconds, opening a path that he takes without looking back.

* * *

Once Todoroki reaches the edge of the forest, the wind and snow that had been smacking against his skinsubside, the leaves from the trees providing a fragile, if temporary, cover. Before he continues further, however, he stops, raising his voice so it can be heard over the sound of the blizzard.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house."

There's a huff and, moments later, Bakugou is at Todoroki's side, no longer trying to follow him from a distance as he'd been doing. Instead, he continues forward, his head smacking against Todoroki's hand on the way. His fur is covered in snow, the creamy color peeking out here and there, but if it bothers him, he doesn't show it. Todoroki's own clothes aren't much better, though most of the snow has melted as he kept himself warm, leaving the fabric uncomfortably damp.

Todoroki quickly catches up to Bakugou as they go deeper into the forest, looking for a place where the trees are less spaced, the foliage forming a protective canopy against most of the humidity and allowing them to find somewhat dry wood more easily.

Despite the tension from earlier, Todoroki starts to relax as they focus on the task at hand, a companiable silence taking place of the awkwardness as they wander through the woods. He finds himself observing Bakugou from time to time, having to stifle a smile more than once as the wolf comes back with sticks of varying sizes in his mouth, handing them over for Todoroki to hold.

Maybe it's because he's too lost in his own thoughts, but it takes Todoroki a while to notice when Bakugou suddenly stops his search, his ears flattening as he crouches, snarling and staring at something among the trees that surround the clearing they're at.

It's Todoroki's magic that warns him of the approaching danger, a rush of power suddenly prickling his skin like tiny needles just as the air fills with the sound of growling. The wood he's holding falls from his hands as he summons both fire and ice to his palms, swiveling around just as shadows spring forth from the forest and a pack of wolves descends on them.

Todoroki's barely able to process the shock of the animals attacking when they should be weakened by the constant brutal weather, too busy trying to keep them from getting closer as he struggles to see how Bakugou is doing against them. He lifts up an ice barrier, the _thump_ of a collision nothing but a background noise as he turns around, scanning the chaos that has taken over the clearing with his pulse hammering in his ears.

Bakugou hadn't been lying when he'd said this pack was big. From his quick assessment of the situation, Todoroki guesses there are at least ten wolves, and even though they're smaller than Bakugou and easy prey to Todoroki's magic, their numbers help, as well as having caught them off guard. Their aggressiveness seems to overcome their instinctual fear, too, their mouths open in vicious snarls as some of them launch themselves against Todoroki from both sides.

Scalding air sends them staggering a few steps back, but Todoroki's concentration is broken by a howl of pain. His head snaps towards the sound, eyes searching franctically until he sees Bakugou surrounded by four other wolves, and his gaze is immediately drawn by a line of blood that drips from the shapeshifter's fur to mar the white snow below.

The sight makes his own blood boil, power surging through him with an intensity that's almost overwhelming, and Todoroki's moving towards Bakugou before he can realize it. His momentary distraction costs him, however, and suddenly there's a lacerating pain on his right thigh, something sharp tearing through fabric and skin and sinking into flesh.

Todoroki's reaction is instinctual, blasting the wolf that'd bitten him away with shards of ice, his only goal to reach Bakugou before he can get hurt any further. His next step falters, however, his injured leg crumbling under his weight as he tumbles to the ground.

Todoroki curses, trying to force his body to stand up only to fall again. His eyes go back to Bakugou - to where he's been backed against a tree, the wolves about to attack him - and the knowledge that he won't be able to reach him, that even if he were to launch a long-distance attack it would be too late, fuels him with desperation as he does something he'd sworn centuries ago he'd never do again.

He calls on a different power, reaching deep into the old teachings of his childhood, welcoming the pain that burns through his body as magic explodes outwards, his vision flashing white and red as he chokes, using every ounce of his strength to keep a sliver of control over the thing that he's summoned to life.

There are howls of fear resounding on his ears, howls that are cut off abruptly as a creature of swirling fire moves through the clearing at an inhuman speed, filling the air with the smell of blood and sulfur and burning flesh, a sickening laugh leaving its deformed lips as it kills.

It's over in less than a minute, though to Todoroki it seems like a lifetime; his arms give in as he falls forward, barely aware of something warm running down his legs as the cold snow soaks his clothes, any remaining strength leaving his body as the magic recedes, like slime crawling through his veins.

Through the haziness, Todoroki is able to make out bare feet running towards him. He opens his mouth, _I'm sorry_ hanging on the tip of his tongue, but blackness takes over before he can say word.

* * *

We're getting into the final stretch now!

I'd planned for the fic to only have one more chapter, but since the next one will be very… uh… emotionally heavy (time for backstories yay!) I might extend it to two more. Or who knows, this might get out of control like every single TodoBaku fic I've written so far lmao

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always, comments are deeply appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

When Todoroki wakes up it is not with the slow drag back to awareness that usually accompanies his sleep. Instead, it's like he's being ripped out from a sea of darkness, his magic coursing through him in chaos, cold air burning in his lungs as he gasps and a shrill laugh dying on his ears, left behind at whatever nightmarish place he'd been dreaming of. His eyes snap open, unable to focus on anything due to the sudden light - everything had been so dark moments ago - and Todoroki moves on instinct, trying to pull himself up only for a sudden weight on his shoulders to push him back down.

Disoriented, Todoroki tries to kick at whatever's holding him, but a bout of pain spreads throughout his body the moment he attempts to move his right leg.

"Will you fucking stop that," a familiar voice reaches his ears.

The fight leaves Todoroki's body, his head clearing as he finally takes in his surroundings. He quickly recognizes his room, the faint illumination coming from the flickering flames that burn behind the lamps on the walls. Outside, the world is still covered in a veil of white, the darkening sky a sign that it's almost nighttime, but the snowstorm seems to have lost force, no longer falling in heavy blankets as it had when he'd gone out.

 _When he'd gone out, and he and Bakugou had been attacked._

Todoroki's stomach churns as the memories come back, magic swirling angrily in his veins. He switches his focus to Bakugou, who's sitting by his side on the futon, hands still resting against the other's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Todoroki asks. The sight of blood, dripping from fur to a snow-covered ground, flashes in his mind, and he quickly rakes his eyes over the other. He's back to wearing clothes, but there's no sign of blood or injury anywhere that Todoroki can see.

Bakugou snorts.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"You were bleeding."

"Scabs were ripped off during the fight. They're healed already." Relief floods Todoroki at his words, but Bakugou narrows his eyes. "You, on the other hand, got your leg nearly bitten off, then summoned some kind of fucking monster of death before passing out and stayed unconscious for three fucking days. So, _like I said_ , I should ask _you_ if you're okay."

The wolf bite, which Todoroki had forgotten about, explains the pain in his leg - but that's not the part of what Bakugou said that worries him.

He's been unconscious for _three days_.

Todoroki grips Bakugou's wrists, a nasty taste filling his mouth.

"How many?"

Bakugou frowns.

"How many what?"

" _How many did I kill?"_ Todoroki doesn't mean to sound so aggressive, but he hates the answer he knows Bakugou is going to give him.

"All of them," Bakugou says without hesitation. His eyes are hard, turning even harder when Todoroki tries to dislodge him with a grunt of pain, but his hold on the magician's shoulders only tightens. "Stop moving, damn it. You're hurt."

His words fall on deaf ears; Todoroki's magic, usually woven seamlessly into him, seems to protest against his skin, and Todoroki can't help but feel tainted, anger he hasn't felt since long ago bubbling to the surface. He doesn't care about the stabs of pain that shoot from his thigh, breath becoming irregular as he fights - he's not sure against what, or why. The only thing he wants is to escape this suffocating feeling that still lingers in the back of his throat, the flashbacks that threaten to overtake his mind.

Frost forms across his right arm, and his left starts heating up.

"What the fuck- What's wrong with you?" Bakugou growls. Todoroki barely notices that the shapeshifter is moving until strong hands come up his wrists, fingers intertwining with his as Bakugou forcefully pushes his arms back against the pillow. "Goddamnit, stop- _Todoroki!_ "

Maybe it's the shock of hearing Bakugou use his name for the first time, but Todoroki finally stops struggling. His mouth hangs open, wide eyes fixed on Bakugou's face, and he's suddenly horrified to realize that they sting with the threat of tears. The pressure of Bakugou's skin against his hands brings a sense of security, grounding him in the present. His magic curls languidly at the point of contact, slowly allowing Todoroki to take control over it once again, frost melting and dampening both their clothes and heat subsiding to a bearable temperature.

When Bakugou starts to pull away Todoroki instinctively holds him tighter. The shapeshifter swallows, eyes flickering towards their joined hands before he nods, a gesture that's more for his own sake than Todoroki's.

"Okay," he says. Silence fills the room, Todoroki's heart slowing down bit by bit as he stares at Bakugou with a strange kind of fascination.

This close, Todoroki is distracted by details he's never noticed before. Bakugou's eyelashes are long and almost translucent - _pretty_ is the only word Todoroki can think of to describe it - and his skin looks soft except for where tiny wrinkles form between his eyebrows.

It's endearing, how Bakugou doesn't even seem to realize they're there.

"Calmed down now?" Bakugou suddenly asks.

Todoroki snaps back to reality enough to nod and relax his grip on the shapeshifter's hands. He immediately misses the contact, but allows Bakugou to lean back.

With a wince of pain, Todoroki struggles to pull himself up to a sitting position, lifting up the blankets to take a closer look at the damage to his leg. His shirt - which has been changed from the one he'd been wearing - only covers until the top of his thighs, and his pants have been removed, most likely in order to give access to the nasty bite that decorates the outside of his right thigh.

Pushing the small wave of embarrassment that hits him aside - it's puzzling, because Todoroki shouldn't _be_ embarrassed, since he's seen Bakugou naked several times - Todoroki quickly assesses the stitches that hold the wound closed. It's a messy job, but there's no sign of an infection.

"I didn't know how to make that... healing paste thing or whatever," Bakugou says. Todoroki raises his head, surprised at how uncharacteristically _apologetic_ he sounds.

"Thank you," Todoroki replies. "For taking care of me even after... after what I did."

Bakugou's expression turns into a frustrated frown.

"For fuck's sake, you keep making a big deal out of it. What the fuck even _was_ that?"

Todoroki's fingers tighten around the blankets before he relaxes again, letting out a resigned sigh. He could refuse to tell Bakugou the truth, but that would be for nothing - and it's not like it'll make a difference whether he knows or not. Todoroki's sure Bakugou is going to leave as soon as the storm clears out regardless.

He's not sure why the thought bothers him so much.

"My kind of magic has two sources," he starts, under Bakugou's intense gaze. "One of them comes from myself. It's the part of magic I was born with, the one that makes my powers an extension of my body. And then there's another, which is the one I used that day."

"Which is?"

"Dark magic." Todoroki's eyes turn cold, lips tilting downwards in a grimace. "More powerful, more dangerous. No one really knows where it comes from, and most are smart enough to keep away from it. Meddling with it does... bad things to you. And to others."

Bakugou shifts slightly, doubt etched on his features when he says, "You don't seem like the kind of guy who'd go after something stupid like that."

Todoroki can't help but laugh, a bitter sound that reveals the lingering anger that comes with talking about this subject. It's not enough to make him lose control of his magic like before, but it's still unsettling.

"Tell that to my shitty old man." Todoroki says. His gaze moves from Bakugou to the storm outside, his mind filled with memories of things he'd left behind centuries ago. "He was obsessed with it. Thought that I, as a powerful magician's son, should know it too."

Todoroki tells Bakugou everything. It doesn't take long for him to lose track of time - he could've been talking for ten minutes or an hour - too caught up in the memories that play out almost as if he were there again as the words leave his mouth. He talks about the study sessions with his father, as his magic was forced to accept interference from something hideous, power so tainted it felt like slime crawling through his veins and left a bad taste in his mouth every time he chanted the incantation words.

He tells Bakugou about the beginning, when he would spend days unconscious after using dark magic, and how that had happened less and less often as his body became accustomed to it. That sense of wrongness had never fully gone away, and Todoroki still spent countless hours feeling sick afterwards, unable to keep anything on his stomach and wishing he could step out of his own skin. His brothers and sister, at least, were safe from the cruel training, their magic having been deemed too weak by Enji to give them much more than a fleeting thought.

All throughout his story, Todoroki sneaks glances towards Bakugou who listens to him with an unreadable expression and unusual silence. Todoroki is thankful for that - it's easier to just go through it all without interruptions.

He is able to keep his voice even until he has to explain what happened with his mother. Then Todoroki stops with a shuddering breath, ignoring Bakugou's inquisitive stare as he tries to get used to the sudden wave of hurt and anger that fills his chest. He hasn't thought about this for so long - he hadn't expected the feelings to still be so raw.

"I told you how dark magic can affect others," he finally says. "You don't necessarily have to _use_ it, but if you're constantly exposed to it, it'll mess with your head. My mother was afraid of what my old man could do - of what _I_ could do."

After centuries, Todoroki's gotten used to the scar on his face enough that he's barely aware of it most of the time. Now, however, as he talks about the day his mother attacked him, he can almost feel the way her magic had burned his skin - only it _wasn't_ her magic, couldn't be; her magic was kind, her power _ice,_ while that was angry, raging _fire_ , which she should not have been able to wield _._

Nevertheless, she had, and the horror in her eyes - for what she'd done, he'd come to understand later, not for him - was the last thing Todoroki saw before Enji took her away.

"Where did he take her?" Bakugou asks.

"I don't know." Todoroki's hands close in a fist, knuckles turning white. "I could never find out, and _he_ wouldn't tell me." He sighs, forcing his palms to fall open over the blankets, refusing to let his anger take the best of himself once again. "I ran away from the house not long after that. A few decades, maybe. It's hard to say for sure - it was a long time ago."

Bakugou doesn't say anything for a few moments, and Todoroki wonders if he thinks there's more. He's about to tell him that's all there is to the story when Bakugou huffs, getting up from the futon to inch closer to the window. He stares at the snow that falls outside before turning towards Todoroki, his usual scowl back on his face.

"Your dad is a fucking jerk, I get it. So you've been hiding from him? Is this why you live in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

Todoroki slowly nods, unsure of why Bakugou sounds so angry.

"Why the fuck didn't you just kick his ass?"

"I told you, didn't I? He's powerful. I couldn't win without using dark magic, and that was something I-" Todoroki resists the urge to rub his temple, feeling the start of a headache settling in. He's tired; whether from the conversation or his injuries, he doesn't know. "Something I'd promised myself I'd never do again."

"Bullshit."

Bakugou snorts, and Todoroki looks at him in confusion.

"I've seen plenty of magicians, and their power is nothing compared to yours. And if you think you can just hide forever - I'm telling you, that's fucking bullshit. And all this shit about dark magic and blaming yourself for using it - are you telling me you'd rather have let me die?"

Todoroki's left flabbergasted, unsure how to respond to Bakugou's outburst. There are things in what he's saying that he'd rather not think about, truths he's avoided ever since the day he decided to go off on his own. Besides, it's the first time Todoroki's seen Bakugou like this - he looks angry, but it's different from how he was when they'd first met, or the constant state of irritableness he's usually in. His lips are pressed into a thin line, and Todoroki is surprised to see his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Because that's what would've happened, okay? I was cornered, and I would've fucking died," Bakugou growls, a flash of fangs poking out of his mouth. He spits the words out like they're painful, and Todoroki knows they must be - they're a hit to his pride, something that's Bakugou showed time and time again to be something incredibly important to him. "So it's not like you were doing it for some shitty reason. And you might have passed out and made me take care of you, but you didn't let that _thing_ control you. You were stronger. So stop acting like a fucking idiot. I'm going to make dinner now."

It takes Todoroki a few moments to process Bakugou's sudden ending of the conversation, and by the time he opens his mouth to say something the shapeshifter is already out of the room.

Perhaps Todoroki should go after him, but his body is heavy, pulses of pain spreading for his thigh. The idea of trying to use magic to support himself to walk is enough to make him lie back down. His power is still unstable, after all, even more so now that Bakugou's left the room and Todoroki is alone with his conflicting thoughts.

Flashes of his childhood mix with scenes from the fight at the clearing, emotions he's not used to feeling threatening to overwhelm him. At least the anger is gone, his magic no longer fighting against him, but rather flowing lazily as if it, too, wishes to rest.

Eventually, Todoroki succumbs once again to exhaustion, eyes closing as he falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

When he wakes up, the air is permeated with the aroma of cooking.

The pain in his leg and his headache have diminished, and while Todoroki still wouldn't classify how he feels as _fine_ , it's better than before. He doesn't think he's slept for long, if Bakugou is still cooking, but he's starting to feel restless being stuck to his futon.

Pulling himself up until he's sitting, Todoroki takes a deep breath before attempting to summon his magic. A strange calm washes over him when it responds without protest, unfurling from his hand until he's holding a crutch made of ice. A small smile graces his features - he feels more like himself now that his magic is entirely his again.

Todoroki quickly puts the crutch aside before making another. Getting up is challenging, but he manages to do so without making any sound that might alert Bakugou to what he's doing. Trying to pull some pants on, however, turns out to be impossible, and Todoroki gives up after a particularly painful pull from his thigh. He'd hate to open the stitches and give Bakugou even more trouble; it's curious, the way their roles now are practically reversed from when Todoroki had been the one taking care of Bakugou's wounds.

He settles for awkwardly wrapping one of the blankets around his waist, though keeping it in place while using the icy crutches he's made isn't the easiest task. At least he doesn't have to worry about the cold, with his magic already moving to keep his body warm.

Todoroki stops as he's about to enter the living room, staring at the fire that burns hot in the fireplace. By its side, there's more wood piled up, and the realization that Bakugou must've braved the storm again for it while Todoroki lay unconscious spreads a warm feeling through him that has nothing to do with the heat of the fire or his magic.

His gaze wanders until it meets Bakugou who is busy pouring what looks like steaming soup into two bowls in the kitchen.

"That smells good."

Bakugou yelps, nearly dropping the soup as he whirls around to look at Todoroki.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And _walking_?"

"I have help." Todoroki motions with his head to the crutches as he half-jumps towards a chair. By the time he settles down, his leg is throbbing, but other than that the wound doesn't seem worse.

Instead of placing the crutches by his side, Todoroki evaporates them with his left hand. They'd only melt with the heat from the fireplace anyway, and he can use his magic again later.

"Stubborn magician," Bakugou mutters, making his way around Todoroki to hand him a bowl and spoon before he settles on the floor directly across him, back against the wall.

The silence that hangs between them isn't awkward, but it isn't comfortable either; it's a heavy silence, tension-filled as Todoroki pushes the vegetables on his soup around with his spoon, trying to figure out what to say.

"I didn't spend time cooking for you to play with the food, Todoroki," Bakugou suddenly says. Todoroki's head snaps up, his heart beating faster; he hurriedly feels for his magic, wondering if it's getting out of control again, but it's still swirling peacefully now that it's not being used. Bakugou smirks and adds, "Eat."

It's not an excuse to avoid talking this time. Todoroki is sure Bakugou knows there's things he needs to say, but he's giving him time, even if he isn't putting it into words. And the use of his name once again - Todoroki doesn't know why that makes him feel so content, even more so than the delicious taste of the food Bakugou's prepared. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.

"I didn't know you could cook," Todoroki says after half his bowl is already empty.

"Tch. I might spend most of the time in my wolf form, but I'm still part human. I don't just hunt and eat raw meat," Bakugou says. "Raw meat tastes kinda gross, actually." Then, perhaps realizing he hasn't answered the question, he adds, "The old hag taught me."

"Old hag?"

"My mom," Bakugou explains. Despite the way he scowls, Todoroki hears a hint of fondness in his voice; his own chest squeezes with something akin to longing. "She was pretty weird for a shapeshifter. My dad too. They didn't like to wander around."

"Oh." Todoroki slowly chews on a carrot, trying to imagine a young Bakugou and having to suppress a smile at the thought. "Where are they now?"

"Hell if I know," Bakugou says through a mouthful of food. "Haven't seen them in, what, decades? They have to move every once in awhile so the humans don't suspect anything. I ran into them a few times since I left home though. Fucking hag wouldn't let me leave again for days."

Todoroki doesn't try to contain his smile, now, which turns into a laugh when Bakugou huffs at him.

For the remainder of dinner and hours afterwards, Todoroki asks Bakugou about his family, questions to which he receives begrudging answers. Talking about Bakugou's past distracts him from the pain of his own, and Todoroki is fascinated by the way Bakugou's features seem to soften when he's not paying attention as he speaks.

Hearing about his parents, Todoroki thinks about what it would be like, to spend centuries with someone like that, without getting tired, without... fearing, or hating each other.

He listens to Bakugou talk, a soft smile on his face, and wonders.

* * *

Later, back in his room, Todoroki has Bakugou bring him the ingredients for the healing paste, which he applies over the stitches on his thigh before bandaging it up. He's felt worse pain than the constant throbbing from the wound before, but the relief provided by the medicine is still something he's thankful for.

"Just... call out or something if you need anything during the night," Bakugou says when he comes to pick up the used utensils. Todoroki can't tell if it's an effect of the lamps, but his cheeks seem redder than usual. "I'm going to fucking rip those stitches out myself if you try walking by yourself again."

Todoroki's hand moves before he can think, latching onto the shapeshifter's wrist before he can go too far. Bakugou turns towards him with a questioning look and Todoroki bites his lip, unsure of how Bakugou will take what he's going to say next.

"Sleep here tonight."

This time, Todoroki is sure it's not a trick of the light that makes Bakugou's cheeks flare up.

"Uh," is the only answer he gives.

Todoroki slowly lets go of his wrist, suddenly nervous.

"I just thought that it might be easier if you're, um, here. If I have to call for you. The storm - it's loud."

Todoroki doesn't know why he's having so much trouble getting the words out in a sensible manner. What he said does seem to snap Bakugou out of his daze, however, because he nods, muttering a quick _yeah, sure_ before leaving the room.

When he comes back, it's in his wolf form. Todoroki feels a pang of disappointment in his chest, but it's not entirely unexpected, and he's still happy that Bakugou has agreed to stay in the first place.

After Bakugou has settled down by his side, Todoroki uses his magic to put out the flames in the lamps, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. Todoroki's magic swirls, heating up the cold air - he won't be able to keep projecting it when he falls asleep, but there's something he needs to do before that.

He reaches out, stretching his arm until he meets soft fur. Todoroki sighs as he lets his fingers sink into it, feeling Bakugou shift under his hand. He can't turn to the side due to his injury, but he can still feel the wolf's questioning eyes on him.

"Can you change back?" Todoroki asks.

There's a moment when nothing happens, and Todoroki thinks Bakugou is going to ignore his request. Suddenly, however, his magic rushes towards his fingertips as fur gives way to skin, his hand now resting against Bakugou's neck.

"I'd never let you die," Todoroki whispers. It's easier to say it now, staring at the darkness, letting the words get lost amidst the low crackling of fire that comes from the living room and the dying winds of the storm. "No matter what I had to do."

Todoroki starts to pull his arm back, but he barely has time to regret the loss of contact when Bakugou takes his hand in his, and then he's in Todoroki's field of vision, leaning over him with his silhouette barely illuminated by the moonlight, careful not to put any weight on Todoroki's injury.

"I know," he says.

Maybe it's Bakugou that initiates the movement, but Todoroki meets him halfway, raising his head up until their lips are pressed together. He expects Bakugou to be rough, but instead he's met with a slow, tentative kiss; Bakugou props himself on his elbow, running his thumb over Todoroki's knuckles before intertwining their fingers and pushing his arm back against the pillow much like he'd done earlier that day.

Todoroki's been with a few people a long time ago, before he secluded himself in the mountains. He knows the tingling of magic, the heat of skin on skin, but this is more than that; the way Bakugou whispers his name, his _first_ name - _Shouto_ \- against his mouth burns through his veins with far more intensity than anything he's ever felt before, pulling a weak sound from his throat.

Outside, the storm is beginning to thin, and there are ghosts of the past and of an uncertain future waiting to haunt him. But Todoroki can only focus on Bakugou, on the warmth of his mouth and the softness of his touch, on the body moving against his own and the way Bakugou lets out his voice with Todoroki's name falling from his lips over and over again.

Later, with his arms wrapped against the shapeshifter that snores quietly with his face tucked into his neck, Todoroki closes his eyes with a happy sigh, the fingers that were playing with the edges of Bakugou's hair slowing their movement as a peaceful sleep claims him.

* * *

Let me tell you something, guys: writer's block sucks.

I know this chapter is really late, and I apologize - I had a rough few weeks and not being able to write wasn't helping. But then _the official halloween merch came out_ and _I fucking died over Wolf!Baku_ JASSJKADASLDGAJHSD

Inspiration came back pretty quick after that, and this chapter ended up being longer than usual - which I hope makes up for the wait! With this, the story is almost completely over, with the next chapter being the last one.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and as always, comments are deeply appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

There's something fascinating about watching the snowflakes fall after a storm.

Todoroki's breath fogs up in front of him. He pulls his cloak tighter around him, even though his magic swirls relentlessly to keep him warm. He's been outside long enough that some of the snow that has gathered on his clothes has melted, leaving only slightly darkened patches behind.

Mere days ago, he wouldn't even have been able to sit outside. The snowstorm has mostly died down, however, and Todoroki's eyes are now able to track the snowflakes almost individually, a glimpse of the darker colors of the forest getting into his line of vision every now and then.

As strange as it is to see the sky like this when the snowstorm had been nothing but a veil of whirling white, Todoroki's attention keeps flickering to the horizon, trying to make out a different source of movement. It's been a few hours since Bakugou has left to hunt. It's not the first time he does it; with their decreasing rations and Todoroki's still injured leg keeping him from walking long distances, Bakugou had taken the task of looking for food upon himself as soon as it became less dangerous to go outside.

He'd also told Todoroki that he was tired of _eating those goddamn dried fruits_ every day, which had made Todoroki laugh, because even he had to agree with Bakugou about that.

The shapeshifter had left early that morning as he always did, his wolf form rapidly blending in with the scenery, and Todoroki had sat on a chair on the porch to watch the snow fall and wait for him to return.

He doesn't like having to depend on Bakugou like this, but as he changes his sitting position slightly, Todoroki winces at the pull on his right thigh, a sign that he couldn't go in the other's place even if he wanted to. What he likes even less - or rather, what he _fears_ \- is how there's a pull on his chest that hurts more than any injury every time he sees Bakugou's back disappearing in the distance.

He's become familiar with Bakugou's warmth, with the taste of his body, with the way it feels to sleep with the other's arms wrapped around him. He's used to the grumbling and the cussing, to the sound of Bakugou's voice filling the air that was once quiet.

At first, Todoroki believed this strange feeling came from being alone for too long and from a lack of human contact. And he'd come to the conclusion that that's part of it, yes - but the more he thinks about it, the more he starts to notice that it's not so much about having _someone_ there, but rather about the fact that it's _Bakugou_.

It strikes Todoroki with more certainty than ever when he spots the familiar cream-colored fur coming out of the forest, and his heart takes a leap on his chest, thumping so loud it echoes on his ears as he tracks Bakugou with his eyes. He must have some strange expression on his face, because Bakugou makes a cross between a growl and a questioning whine when he gets closer, dropping some small bloodied animal he's hunted to the ground.

Todoroki shakes his head as if he could swat away the nagging thoughts. He can deal with that later; right now, the last thing he needs is for Bakugou to start asking him about it.

"Welcome back," he says.

Bakugou grunts, still in his wolf form as he walks past Todoroki to enter the house, bumping his head against the magician's hand on the way.

Todoroki's fingers tingle with more than just magic as he gently runs them through Bakugou's fur.

* * *

Bakugou doesn't have to say anything for Todoroki to notice he's restless.

It gets worse after each time he ventures outside. His gaze is often drawn to the windows and he can't seem to sit still, always trying to find something to do, his agitation affecting even Todoroki's magic, that crackles with static energy every time the shapeshifter is close.

Sometimes, Bakugou cooks or cleans; others, he pulls Todoroki down into a kiss that turns into another and another and another, until their clothes are lying discarded on the floor and Bakugou is clinging to him like a lifeline. During those moments, Todoroki can forget the thoughts that bother him. He stops noticing the fading snowstorm outside, the fact that he can walk more easily each day, and the most important detail of all.

Bakugou is a shapeshifter.

He's a creature of the wild, not an animal that would settle on staying in a cage for long. And Todoroki can't bear the thought of making him do so, just as much as he can't bear the knowledge that Bakugou will inevitably leave.

* * *

There's almost nothing left of the violent storm that lasted for weeks, now reduced to the dying wind and the blanket of snow that still covers every surface.

Inside the house, the crepitating fire bathes the room in a comfortable warmth as Todoroki reads. Instead of his usual place in the chair, he sits on the ground, his right leg slightly extended as to not pull on the scabs of his injury. He and Bakugou had finished having dinner in front of the fireplace only minutes ago, and Todoroki had pulled out the book to entertain himself while Bakugou went to finish tidying up the kitchen.

It doesn't take long for the shapeshifter to come back, settling behind Todoroki to peek at the book over his shoulder.

"How many times have you read that thing already?"

Todoroki shrugs, turning the page.

"I never really counted."

Bakugou huffs. His breath tickles the back of Todoroki's neck.

"Don't you get bored?" He nuzzles his face into Todoroki's hair, one of his hands making its way to the magician's waist. His hold is a little too strong to be casual, and Todoroki's attention is diverted from the book by the strain in Bakugou's voice. "It's the same books over and over again. You could get new ones."

Todoroki's body tenses. It sounds like an innocent enough suggestion, but it's the implications behind it that make his throat go dry. Getting new books means having to travel to a village where he can buy them, leaving the seclusion of the mountains and the forest that have been his company for so long.

Bakugou could be asking Todoroki if he wants to leave with him and it would make no difference.

What surprises Todoroki is that part of him _wants_ to agree, to pretend like it's just that simple - but there's a spike of fear and hesitancy that comes from centuries of hiding that won't let the words leave his mouth.

The seconds tick by without an answer, but Bakugou seems to have grown tired of waiting. The book falls to the side, forgotten, as he turns Todoroki around and pulls him into a searing kiss.

His fingers tremble slightly where they're tangled in the magician's hair.

His movements are tinged with desperation, his kisses aggressive, barely giving Todoroki any time to breathe. Wherever Bakugou touches, Todoroki's magic flares up, fire and ice rushing through his veins as his heartbeat quickens; it's the same as all the other times they've been together, and yet completely different. Even as the tension melts away from his body, Todoroki knows something's off. This time, it's a thought that he can't shake away.

Bakugou clings to him and Todoroki clings back, dreading the moment when he'll have to let go.

* * *

When the cold brings Todoroki out of his sleep, it is not because the fire's gone out.

Even with his eyes closed, he can hear the low crackling of the lingering flames. Yet, part of the warmth that had been next to his body is gone - the one that belonged to Bakugou.

There's a sting on his chest like ice, but still Todoroki doesn't move as he strains his ears, hearing only Bakugou's careful footsteps growing farther and farther, and from outside - silence.

No howling winds.

He dares to open his eyes just a sliver - he's got his back to the door, to the sounds Bakugou is clearly trying not to make - and the greyish clarity that comes in through the window tells him it's barely dawn, _much_ too early for Bakugou to be going out to hunt. The clothes the other had worn the previous night lie discarded where Todoroki had thrown them.

The door opens and shuts with a barely audible sound.

Todoroki know what this means - it was just a matter of time, really, he'd been aware of that - but he gets up anyway, not bothering to take the blanket with him as he walks towards the window, ignoring the stiffness in his injured leg. The cold seeps through the soles of his feet, clinging to his skin in a way his magic usually doesn't allow, but Todoroki does nothing about it.

He couldn't warm himself up even if he tried. There's no storm anymore, but his magic still moves coldly in his veins as he peeks through the glass, eyes fixed on the lone figure of a wolf disappearing in the distance.

Falling back into a routine is almost automatic. When Todoroki thinks about it, however, it makes sense. He's lived alone for centuries; it's only natural that he should be used to it by now. Still, the difference from the past weeks is too stark for him to completely ignore it. As he moves through his daily tasks, perhaps a little slower than usual as to not put unnecessary strain on his nearly healed injury, he sometimes catches himself expecting to hear another voice, or to see Bakugou curled up in front of the fire in his wolf form.

He's had to stop himself from making food for two more than once.

Aside from these little distractions, Todoroki has taken a habit of moving the chair to the window by the front door when he sits down to read or drink tea. His eyes keep raising towards the outside, hope welling up in his chest and dimming as the sky grows darker and the scenery remains motionless.

As the days pass, however, hope starts being replaced by frustration. Not at Bakugou, for not coming back - he was never under any obligation to do so, and Todoroki knows it - but at _himself_ , for letting him go so easily without ever giving him an answer.

It makes him restless. His magic seems to urge him to move; it often curls up on his fingertips, searching for that familiar feeling of Bakugou's own magic that is no longer there. Todoroki wonders if it's anything like what Bakugou felt as he longed for the outside. If it is, he can understand why it might have been hard to resist it.

Finally, when it's been almost a week, Todoroki can't take it anymore. He's still scared of the consequences of going out, but those of staying in eat away at him just as much.

 _"If you think you can just hide forever - I'm telling you, that's fucking bullshit."_

As Todoroki fastens his cloak and steps into the thin snow, Bakugou's words from before come back to him and he sighs.

"I'm not going to hide anymore, Bakugou," he whispers.

His magic swirls fast, heat spreading through his body, influenced by the expectation of doing something he's been avoiding for centuries. Todoroki is aware that finding Bakugou might take a long time, _if_ he ever finds him, and it strikes him that he might not ever come back to this place again.

He turns around, looking at his small house, nestled close to the woods he's become so familiar with and in which he once found a wounded wolf.

His next step doesn't falter, and he looks ahead once again with determination, crushing the soft snow beneath his feet and bracing against the wind that smacks his face.

He's only walked a few miles when his thigh begins to protest, feeling stiff and forcing him to stop walking. Todoroki grits his teeth, leaning his weight on his left leg, waiting until the pain has subsided enough to allow him to move again. He can stop when it's nightfall, and prepare a concoction to help soothe the dull throbbing.

With this mindset, Todoroki resumes his trek. He's taken no more than a few steps, however, when he's once more halted, but this time it is not his injury that makes his breath catch in his throat, but rather the lone figure of a man running from the forest towards him.

Despite the long distance he's covered, Bakugou's breathing is steady when he stops in front of Todoroki, hair tousled by the wind.

"I can't believe you're this stupid," he says, as if they had just been in the middle of a normal conversation. "You'll fuck up your leg again."

Todoroki's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open, but he can't stop staring, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Bakugou is standing just a few feet away from him.

"How..." Todoroki starts, not sure what he's going to ask. Clearing his throat, he tries again. "What are you doing here?"

The question seems to catch Bakugou off guard. He opens his mouth, closes it, and averts his gaze, pressing his lips into a thin line. He mumbles something, but Todoroki can't make out the words against the sound of the wind.

"What?"

"I _said_ I never really left, damn it," Bakugou repeats. "Not for long, at least. I ran for two days, and it was great, but then I-" He cuts himself off, shifting on his feet. To Todoroki's surprise, there seems to be a light blush on his cheeks. "I came back. It started feeling... wrong, okay? I guess I got used to your stupid presence or something. There. I said it. Happy?"

While Bakugou speaks, Todoroki realizes how much he missed his grumpy tone. Then the words hit him, and that familiar rush of warmth that has nothing to do with magic expands in his chest. He lets out a shaky breath, suddenly feeling lighter than before.

"Yes," Todoroki says.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm happy. Saves me the trouble of looking for you all over the place." The tease comes naturally, and Todoroki feels the urge to smile at Bakugou's familiar frown. Before the other can reply, he adds, "Why are you wearing clothes?"

Bakugou's eyebrows rise and a smirk forms on his lips.

"Would you prefer it if I weren't?"

"You know what I mean."

"Got them at the nearest village. It's easier to find smaller and safer places to sleep at when I'm human, and it's fucking cold in the forest at night. I didn't how long I was gonna be-"

Bakugou stops speaking, eyes going wide when he realizes what he's saying, but it's too late. Todoroki takes a few steps forward, the hope that he's become so accustomed to in the past week coming back.

"You said you ran for two days." His voice is soft when he speaks, but loud enough that Bakugou can hear him with them standing so close. "That means you've been back for at least two days, too."

It's not a question, but Bakugou still nods.

"I stayed in the forest. I didn't know if you'd want me to come back," he says after a moment of hesitation.

Time and time again, Bakugou has shown how much he hates feeling vulnerable. He wears his pride like a medal, and yet, as he fixes Todoroki with a questioning stare, he looks as fragile as he had that night before he left.

Todoroki's heart skips a beat, just barely.

"I wanted you to," he says, and then adds, "Still do."

Bakugou smiles. Todoroki never thought it would be so breathtaking - to see him actually _smile_ , with no sign of irony, or amusement, or disdain. With how close they are, he notices that Bakugou's eyes crinkle slightly, and there's a hint of dimples on his cheeks.

He's beautiful.

Before he can process what he's doing, Todoroki is moving forward, throwing his arms around Bakugou's neck in a hug. The other's hands rest on his lower back, gripping the back of his clothes as if he were afraid Todoroki would let go.

Todoroki wants to tell Bakugou he doesn't have to worry, because he never wants to let go again.

"I can't stay all the time," Bakugou says after a while. He pulls away enough to gaze at the mountains that surround them, and Todoroki thinks he can see the wolf inside him flash in his eyes for a moment. "I'll have to go away, every now and then."

Todoroki nods, bringing Bakugou's attention back to him. Lowering his left hand, he takes Bakugou's own, using magic to warm his cold fingers. With the other hand, he pulls Bakugou close again by his neck, and there's a hint of a smile on his face when he whispers against the shapeshifter's lips.

"Then I'll go with you."

He's finally given his answer, and Bakugou responds with a kiss.

* * *

There's a myth about the forest that is hidden among the distant mountains.

Once, the story was about a wizard, a mysterious man who always wandered alone. With the years, though, it changes, as myths do; travelers start speaking of a gigantic wolf that can be glimpsed through the snowstorms, running like a shadow by the wizard's side. Some say it's a wild wolf, controlled by the wizard's strange powers. Others say it's a being of magic, as fearsome as the one who walks by its side. No one knows which story is true, and some refuse to believe in any of them. However, even the bravest never stray from the path that surrounds the mountains, leaving the answer to the howling winds of winter.

Months and years and decades go by, and the wizard and his wolf remain a myth, one that talks of curses, of danger, of fear.

But the thing is - not everything about a myth is true, is it?

* * *

 _Wow. Wow, guys, it's over._

 _I am both happy and sad at the same time because I'm deeply attached to this fic and didn't want it to end, but it was also an amazing and fun experience to write it over these last five months. The amount of feedback I received for it blew my mind, and I'm forever thankful to everyone who supported me while I was working on this_

 _I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter (and the whole fic) as much as I did writing it._

 _Thank you for reading and as always, comments are deeply appreciated!_


End file.
